


Onam no!

by mirrorworldangel



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Prompt, I am so tired, M/M, Siegemas 2019 (Rainbow Six)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorworldangel/pseuds/mirrorworldangel
Summary: Siegemas Day 738. “So…when am I going to get a grandchild?”Dec 7th2586 words"Mothers ask the worst questions no child wants to answer, especially when they are introducing their partner to the family."
Relationships: Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev/Jordan "Thermite" Trace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Onam no!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first Siegemas fanfic for 2019 Discord. Right on the very same day, my final exam for this semester has finally ended to start my holidays. And right now it's almost to 8 am here and now as soon as I post this I am going to bed!

“They’re here! They’re finally here!” Kapkan yelled as he peered against the window, alerting everyone to freeze from what they were doing in the rec room.

A loud groan is his only response. Turning around, Kapkan faces upon a grumpy Fuze, banging his head against the concrete surface of the kitchen table. Opposite to him, his lover Thermite slid a cup of freshly brewed hot chocolate.

With Christmas only a few days away, and most of the operators are away for the holidays to celebrate with their family and relatives (except for Doc and Rook, who are _running away_ from theirs through a runaway honeymoon around Greece) save for a few who are either not in the mood of celebrating Christmas, on standby in case of an emergency, and surprisingly, the entire Spetznaz team.

Fuze thought this standby duty could let him get away from the dreaded family reunion, but nope, mama’s not taking that excuse as an answer.

Stubborn as her son, mama Fuze is still adamant on her wanting her son to _finally_ introduce his new lover to the family, and Fuze still hesitating upon breaching said subject to his family and the embarrassment it comes along; mama Fuze decided to take matters into her own fists and decided to visit him to celebrate Christmas together.

Right here, at Hereford.

And his papa is dragged along for the ride. ( _B-but what about papa? Oh, he’s coming along with me! But-the storm – Bah! As if that tiny wind would stop me and your papa from celebrating Christmas together! Does papa even have a say about this? NO! I thought so._ )

But despite this, the rest of the Russian team are ecstatic, eager to tease the poor Uzbek man and baby talk the hell out of the mama’s boy they all know and familiar of. And now, here we are, Fuze groaning and wallowing himself in his despair, banging his head against the kitchen counter as he waits for his impending doom.

“Oh my God…” Fuze groaned in disdain, his face hidden “Why can’t she just accept the fact that no means no!!?” he groaned out in misery. “C’mon Shu. It ain’t that bad,” said Thermite, trying to console his lover’s misery.

“You don’t know my mother, Jordan. She can be a bit…overbearing,” Fuze mumbled, staring at his lover with a pinkish forehead.

“But hey, whatever she might be, we can handle it like we always do,” said Thermite as he kissed Fuze’s forehead. “We got this.”

But he only answered it back with a groan, and his face goes back to banging on top of the concrete surface.

“Oi # _маменькин сынок_ ,” Tachanka yelled out, making an annoyed Fuze turned around to face him.

“Aren’t you gonna come and greet your mother?” he asked, and immediately, begrudgingly, stood off from his seat and stomped his way to the door. There, at the front gate of the base was a British cabbie. From the car, out came an old lady, her head wrapped in a cream shawl, adorned in a well – kept old fur coat that practically consumed the whole lithe form of the elderly lady. Her neutral, wrinkled sun – tanned skin immediate brightened up upon her gaze suddenly on her son.

“SHUHRAT!!! MY BABY!!! # _MENING BABIM! OH MEN BOLA BOY_!!” She cried, running towards him with both of her arms up high in the air in speed no woman in her age could possess, and immediately rammed towards him, and pulling her son into a bear hug. Snuggling against each other, the lady then proceeds to kiss every inch of skin upon the man’s face, causing him to groan out for the umpteenth time but made no move to get away from her affections.

“MAMA’S BOI!!!” Tachanka, Kapkan and Glaz yelled out in unison from afar, adding along with some kissy sounds and baby talks to the couple out of shits and giggles. Behind her back Fuze immediately flipped out the bird, causing the trio to cackle out loudly from the door.

Thermite stood aside from the pair, watching them from aside to give them the privacy they needed. Watching the two of them together interacting with each other reminded him of his own late mother, how she used to make nose rubs among each of every member of the family, how her smile goes well with her bell-like laughter as she throws her head back in amusement, her pretty walnut-shaped brown eyes that his sister got from her would shimmer in daylight.

He would miss the times his mother would tell him stories when the night falls, with the best hot chocolate – caramel whipped cream in their hands and hand-knitted woollen blankets to keep themselves warm, watching the snow falling down from the sky, being safe from the horrors of the world –

\- he will never get to be with her ever again.

His dark thoughts were interrupted when he heard a deep, slow, and soothing voice calling out his name. “Oh, is this Jordan?” the old lady asked, walking towards him slowly with Fuze trailing behind her.

“Jordie, I am so glad to finally meet you. You have no idea how happy we were when he told us all about you and how happy he sounds on the phone,” mama Fuze said, “By goodness look how skinny you two have been! Have they been feeding you well?” she asked in concern, pinching each of both mens’ cheeks in unison.

“# _Oyim_ , where’s papa?” Fuze asked, looking around in search of his father. _Surely a large-sized man couldn’t be hard to be seen,_ Fuze thought to himself.

“Oh your father, that old soul,” “Got too tired from the flight here, and he immediately went off the moment he laid his head upon the pillows,” she chuckled out in amusement, thinking about her husband sleeping off like a log in the inn a few miles away from the base.

“Now, you there,” mama Fuze commanded, pointing at Kapkan and to her front. “Be a good child and reheat this for me by the oven, my darling,” she said.

“Will do sweet # _бабушка_ ,” Kapkan replied, his voice sounded too sweetly than he usually would. His smile, convincing but distrustful if you know him well. “It looks kind o – “his words were cut off from his tongue as he struggles with the sudden heavyweight of the pot in his two hands. “ – heavy,” He stuttered.

“Oh, don’t be a baby. And call out the others. I still have three other more at the back.”

“Wait – three?” Thermite asked and quickly takes a peek inside the car, and sure enough, there are three other pots, each one a size bigger than the last one. The three operators could only gape in surprise as the watched his mother took out the largest pot from the back car and walked on to the entrance at ease with one hand and her hips as support. 

“How did you even managed to ship out 4 pots of fresh stew from Russia on a plane!!?”

\------------------

Dinner was great.

Everyone that were still in the base had a great time enjoying her home-cooked meals, not even a single leftover found in the four pots. Kaid was so impressed with the dishes that he tried to weasel out his way into convincing her to reveal the recipe. Luckily for Fuze, his mother has warmed up to Thermite and he’s comfortable enough to crack out a few jokes and charms along the way. Satisfied, they resumed lounging in the rec room to do their own business.

“Now that you two are here…” she drawled out, eyeing at both of them with mischief in her eyes. “So…when am I going to get a grandchild?” she asked.

And that caused Fuze to immediately spit out vodka from his lips and Thermite to stumble out of shock. Somewhere at the far corner of the rec room, Mute dropped his mug and it crashed to the ground, Kaid choked himself over the sudden thought, while the others just went silent, jaws open wide at the straightforwardness of that lady.

“# _Jiddiy onam_!!?” Fuze shrieked out in horror and embarrassment for his mother.

“What’s wrong about it?” she asked, her wrinkled eyes blinked at him in feigned innocence.

“I knew there was a reason why you are so insistent about visiting me!! “ Fuze shrieked, raising both hands in the air in surrender.

“But seriously, # _mening chaqalog'im_. When will I get to have a # _kichkintoy_ to spoil rotten? I’m not even getting younger, you know?”

“I told you a thousand times #onam, I have no intent on rushing it!” he hissed, and then plops down to the sofa, nursing out an upcoming headache.

“Relax, I’m just kidding # _o'g'li_ ,” she laughed, before turning serious. “But seriously, give me a grandchild,” she said.

“OH MY GOD!!” Both men yelled out in disbelief.

“But anyway, we just got together for about …a few months. I mean, isn’t it a bit too soon?” Thermite rebutted to the old lady, hands fidgeting upon the bandages out of nervousness and mostly, possibly, embarrassment at the sudden direct question from said woman.

“Actually….it’s way longer than that,” said Kaid, chuckling at the statement.

The three of them froze, and together they turned towards the other operators. “What?” they asked in unison.

“Wanna know how long these two are actually together you may ask?” said Jackal, nudging against Fuze by the elbow, who just simply growled in reply.

“2 years of being frenemies, between that it was either avoiding each other or beating the shit out of each other in training, 1 year of being gadget rivals and uh…” said Mute, stopping at his tracks to ponder back his thoughts, before turning towards the only Russian not joining along with the stupidity. “Finka, help?”

“3 years of being buddies and oblivious dates, 6 months of finally being official in public, 3 weeks of being PDA in public and 12 days of being embarrassed by us, 4 hours of groaning at the kitchens and now that would be 45 minutes and 6 seconds feeling so embarrassed by you,” Finka declared, not looking away from her cards as she continued her poker game against Jackal. 

“You fucking kidding me!! All of you counted the days?” he shrieked out, while Thermite covered his face

“Language!” Fuze’s mom chided, smacking at her son by the bicep arm.

“Sorry,” Fuze apologised, rubbing the spot. For an old lady, she still has that killer slap just as he remembered.

“WHO WOULDN’T?” said everyone, the entire Spetznaz and other operators in unison.

“But to tell you the truth, I can’t imagine him being a parent,” said Mute, rubbing his chin in thought of the curious idea. “Doesn’t say papa material,” Jackal added, quickly ducking away from the upcoming pillow attack from the Uzbek.

“Would he become fussy like his mama, especially if he has a daughter?” Finka asked, and immediately threw down her winning hand against the table, causing the Spaniard to gawk at the results before pulling his hair out of frustration.

“Maybe, but that would be hilarious, him running around like a headless chicken!” said Tachanka with a chuckle, downing the entire vodka shot in a whole gulp.

  
“Does this mean we will have to change his codename to ‘Babushka’?” Kapkan asked, and the question ended up making the trio to burst into giggles.

“Along with a scarf tied upon his helmet, and pots of Lag’mon as his weapons to stuff the White Masks till food coma?” Glaz added, and that ended up making all three of them laugh out loud like hyenas, hands banging against the surface of the table a bit rough or upon each other’s back, before slowly slipping down and rolling around the ground in laughter.

“THAT’S IT! I’M GONNA – “

Fuze yelled out his war cry; roughly put his glass upon the table before running towards his comrades with fury like a wild bull towards a matador at the stadium. Surprised at their usually quiet friend’s sudden outbursts, the three men immediately ran out from the room and out to the ever-rising cold fields of snow of Hereford base.

Thermite went up from his seat and dashed towards the window, watched as Fuze chased the three men around the base before tackling them to the ground. As the men of Spetznaz begin to wrestle one another, he felt a gentle yet firm pat on the side of the arm, causing him to turn away from the scene and saw the elderly Uzbekian lady holding two cups of what could be possibly seen as hot chocolate.

“Always been a rowdy bunch, those four,” she said, passing one of the cups to Thermite. “When he was little he would toddle around the house, following him as a little duckling would to its imprinted parent. He‘s a very quiet child, even when he was a baby. The only closest thing he ever had as a friend was only his brother. When Shuhrat’s brother disappeared…it was hard for him, for all of us. He shut himself out from everyone, and no matter how hard we tried he still wasn’t the same as before.”

“We understood that he was grieving just as we are. He was never happy; the boy from the past was gone. We never said a word when he decided to break off his past engagement with his childhood Mischa, and she was fine with it. Then you came. Every phone call, he would say your name; every incident; Jordan. Every annoying rambling; Jordan. And every happy moment he ever had here; there is Jordan. We had never seen nor heard him this happy for so long!”

She took a minute of pause to wipe off the rimming tears from her eyes, sniffing quietly for each breath, and continued.

“You made him happy; you made him free. By God, my baby boy….” She cried, the tears slowly flow down from her lashes to her cheeks. She then put her mug aside, and bear hug the life out of Thermite, her voice muffled by his sweater and her sobbing. “Thank you, Jordan. Thank you for making him happy again! Thank you for loving him just as he is.”

The two of them stayed like this for a while, Thermite consoling the teary elder woman by patting her on the back, hushing her gently to soothe the nerves. Internally, Thermite couldn’t believe himself, at how much did he helped Fuze change for the better, how Fuze sees him worth more than gold.

And how he really, truly loved him, of all people.

“You’re one of us now, Jordan,” she said, parting herself from the Texan with a gentle pat on the cheek. “And whoever loves my son dearly is also a child of my own,” she added as she picked back up her mug from the window side. “Oh and Jordan…”

“Hm?” Thermite hummed in question.

“We’ll be getting along just fine, dearie,” she said, taking a sip of the hot chocolate, and looked on.

Thermite stared at the elder lady for a moment, taking it all the words into his mind. Awed at such acceptance and kindness from the lady herself, he took a deep breath that he never realised he’s been holding onto and turned away to look at the continuous battle.

 _Yeah_ , he thought _, You’re right. I’ll be fine momma._

_I’ll be fine._

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> 1\. Mama’s boy  
> 2\. MY BABY! OH MY BABY BOY!  
> 3\. Mama  
> 4\. Grandmother (babushka)  
> 5\. Seriously mom   
> 6\. My baby  
> 7\. Little baby  
> 8\. son


End file.
